


No Use Crying Over Burnt Cake

by Not_So_Original



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Baking, M/M, Was hungry for cake, enjoy sweet failure, failure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6991210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_So_Original/pseuds/Not_So_Original
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Fushimi tries to bake, who knows how this will turn out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Use Crying Over Burnt Cake

If only it wasn’t a special day Saru wouldn’t be preheating the oven to 160 degrees Celsius, he wouldn’t be making sure that the cake pan was oiled.

With a deep sigh, he got a bowl and dropped all the dry ingredients inside, even if he didn’t want to care about the measurement, he somehow found himself making sure that it was exactly one and a half cups of sugar and that all the measurements were precise.

So far, it was easy enough to just sift together all the dry ingredients. “Tch. How hard can making a dumb cake be?”

Grabbing another bowl, he was careful to measure the ingredients, until of course he found himself having to crack open not one but two eggs. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the first egg and lightly tapped it on the side of the bowl. Hearing a satisfying crack, he gently took the egg with two hands and cracked it open, letting both the white and the yolk fall into the other ingredients.

He didn’t seem to notice that small pieces of the shell had fallen in, though. Doing the same thing for the second egg, he then made sure to whisk all the ingredients together.

Right when he thought that the hard part was done and over with, he was met with the challenge of having to put the wet and dry ingredients together. After what seemed to be forever, he was able to mix it all together, slowly pouring it into the cake pan and sliding it into the oven.

Putting 30 minutes on his time, he set it down and let himself sprawl out on the couch, thinking that one small nap wouldn’t hurt anyone.

Somewhere in his dream, he heard a high pitched noise that sounded just like the timer, but he only woke up at the smell of a burning cake.

Bolting up from the couch, he rushed over to the oven, thoughtlessly pulled open the oven door and took the cake out, only to let out a small noise of pain and drop the pan on the floor. Looking at the floor, he couldn’t care less about his hand; all he cared about was the cake, that somehow some of it was able to fly out of the pan. Feeling his eyes start to burn with the feeling of wanting to cry, the only thing that stopped him was the sound of the door opening.

“Oi, Saru.” Box in hand, Misaki couldn’t help but smell burnt cake; immediately he dropped the box and ran for the kitchen. “Saru!?” Upon seeing what happened, Misaki acted fast, going and grabbing the first aid and getting straight to work on Saru’s hands.

Even if he knew that Saru wasn’t okay, he couldn’t help but want to break the silence. “Are you okay….?” Gently he finished his work by wrapping Saru’s hands up with bandages.

Chuckling, Saru looked at Misaki with hatred burning eyes. “You know; I should be used to this pain. It’s not the first time I’ve been burnt.”

“Huh??” Misaki hoped he just heard Saru wrong. “What do you mean by this not being the first time that you’ve been burnt?”

“Of course an idiot like you wouldn’t understand. Even if you were the one to burn me…Tch.” Pulling his hands away from Misaki, he smiled. “Or am I wrong, Mi-sa-ki?”

Having a puzzled look on his face, he just hoped that Saru wasn’t bringing up the past again. “Saru….”

Getting up, Saru grabbed the closest thing to him—which just so happened to be the whisk he used—and threw it at Misaki, successfully hitting him on the head. “You idiot…. You never took a moment to realize the pain that I went through.” With every everlasting minute, his voice got shakier. “Never realized that I only joined HOMRA for you! But what do I get? I get you kissing Mikoto’s ass all the damn time…” Mikoto this “…” Mikoto that” …Tch.”

Not daring to look up, Misaki could already tell that Saru was starting to cry. It was easy to know by the way his voice was wavering by the end. Yet, even if he did want to yell back at him, he didn’t. It was better to just let Saru express himself.

“What about me, Misaki?! It was as if I was your shadow, it was as if I wasn’t even there! All those times that you didn’t dare to look at me twice, just felt as if you were slowly burning me from the inside….as if I was being tortured for something I didn’t do…. You don’t know how much that hurt.”

Falling to his knees, he covered his face—like hell he would show Misaki that he was crying. He shouldn’t even be crying, this wasn’t like him at all.

Looking at the cake that was on the ground, Misaki picked up the cake pan, seeing that there was a little less than half left. Upon grabbing a plate, he got himself a fork and sat down at the dining room table. Piercing the cake with the fork, he took a medium-sized piece and placed it in his mouth. The cake was red velvet, and was pretty much burned entirely.

Out of the corner of Saru’s eye, he saw that Misaki was at the table, eating his disaster of a cake. How the hell could he have let this all go down? This was all his fault, but he was too stubborn to admit it.

Biting into something that made a crackling noise, Misaki realized that he bit into an egg shell. Only thing was, he found himself not caring about something as simple as that. All Misaki did was continue to eat the cake, the cake that was made with the best intentions by the worst baker there could be. 

Picking up the rest of the burnt cake, Saru threw it in the trash. While doing so, he saw a hazel colored box with a blue bow. Going over to it, he picked it up and saw that it was for him. It was in the neatest writing that Misaki could ever pull off.

Opening the box carefully, his eyes widened at the sight of a silver bracelet. It wasn’t feminine but just a classy male’s bracelet. Feeling the need to cry again, he swallowed and slid the bracelet on. Seeing the inside, it was actually engraved with a simple “I love you.”

Going to Misaki, he hugged him from behind, burying his face in the other’s back. “Why did you eat the burnt cake?”

Smiling, Misaki looked at the empty plate sitting in front of him. “Because you made it for me.”

“Why do you love someone like me?” Even if Saru’s voice was muffled, it was still clear enough to understand.

“Because without you I’m a mess. I wouldn’t know what to do with myself and it seems like you’re the only one that can deal with me…I just love you, okay?! But why the hell are you asking me something like that?” A faint blush appeared when he realized what he said.

Giving a half-hearted shrug that he knew Misaki couldn’t see, he looked over to the side. “Misaki…?”

“Yeah?” Misaki could feel his heart going faster by the second; it was nerve wracking to have Saru say all of this. Saru didn’t usually show his weak side.

“Happy one year of being together…I love you.” Saru wasn’t expecting Misaki to go as far as getting something so nice for him. He can’t help but feel so low.

Letting out a small chuckle, Misaki couldn’t help but smile. If there was one thing he loved, it was hearing Saru say those three words. “Happy one year Saru, I love you too, idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to sebacielfantasies for helping me with grammar and just being there for me!


End file.
